


i hope i never lose you

by tomazalghul



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Some angst, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul
Summary: Laurel gets injured and cracks at joke while Dinah is patching her up and Dinah doesn’t take it well
Relationships: Dinah Drake & Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	i hope i never lose you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry that this is so short, but I wanted to write this because it’s cute! I hope you all like it! Let me know what you think!

Dinah was carrying Laurel into the apartment after Laurel got a serious injury. Not serious enough that she needed to go to hospital, but serious enough for Dinah to not speak to her idiotic girlfriend. They were out on a mission and the bad guy was about to stab Dinah, but Laurel got in the way. Luckily she didn’t get stabbed, she just got severely cut. 

Dinah placed Laurel down on the couch and went into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit. When she came back out, she knelt down next to Laurel, starting to work on the injury. Dinah’s hands were shaking and she knew the reason why. She could’ve lost Laurel and the thought of that terrified the hell out of her.

Laurel let out a nervous laugh as Dinah finished patching her up and licked her dry lips, “At least it was just a small scratch right?” Laurel attempted to joke. 

At the crack of that terrible attempt of a joke, Dinah began to sob. She didn’t understand how Laurel could think it was just a small scratch when it was more than that. She could’ve lost her if the knife had hit the wrong place and Dinah didn’t know that she would’ve done it if the knife had.

Laurel brought her hands up to Dinah’s face to wipe away at the tears. She leaned in to press her forehead against Dinah’s. “Songbird, it’s okay. I’m here. I’m okay.” Laurel reassured her. 

“I could’ve lost you.” Dinah softly cried out. “You could’ve died.”

“But I didn’t, D. I’m still here, aren’t I?” Laurel asked, moving her hand to grab onto Dinah’s arm.

Dinah looked Laurel in her eyes and shook her head in disbelief. “Laurel, you may not get as lucky next time! Next time I could fucking lose you. Don’t you understand that?” Dinah yelled out, the words coming out harsh. She regretted it when she saw Laurel’s face fall, but she needed Laurel to understand that this wasn’t a joke.

Laurel blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall and nodded her head. “D, I can’t lose you. That’s why I did what I did because if I didn’t, you would’ve died. The world needs you, the world doesn’t need me”

Dinah felt anger flare up in her at Laurel’s words. How could she think that? “Laurel, I don’t give a fuck what the world needs. I need you and I don’t want to lose you. You are not fucking expendable.” Dinah bitterly let out before adding on, “Besides, if we’re really thinking that way, the world needs you just as much as it needs me then.”

“How can you be so sure of that?”

“Because if I don’t have you Laurel, I will lose myself and the world wouldn’t have me then. You are my entire world, Laurel.” Dinah confessed.

Laurel's eyes widened and felt touched by Dinah’s words. She smiled softly at her and let out, “You are my world too, D.”

Dinah smiled sorrowfully at her and moved her hand to touch Laurel’s cheek. “Baby, we are stronger together. We need to find a different strategy so shit like this doesn’t happen. Since neither of us can lose the other, we have to.”

Laurel nodded her head at that. “I completely agree. I’m so sorry, D.”

“It’s okay. I know you were just looking out for me, but I can’t lose you just as much as you can lose me, okay?” Dinah said, as she moved to place a kiss on Laurel’s forehead. “I love you so much Laur.”

Laurel wrapped her arms around Dinah’s neck and hugged her. “I love you too, D. So so much.” 

They stayed there for a moment, just hugging each other. They pulled back and Dinah pressed her lips against Laurel’s, needing to kiss her. She sighed against Laurel’s lips and loved the feel of it. Laurel felt like home and Dinah was just so grateful she didn’t lose her. 

When they pulled back from the kiss, Laurel let out a yawn that caused Dinah to smile at how cute the action was. “You tired, pretty bird?”

Laurel nodded in response and Dinah responded to that by placing her arms underneath Laurel to carry her up to their bedroom. The moment Dinah reached their room, she realized that they were both still in their Canary suits. She quickly moved to put Laurel on the bed and ask, “Can I take your suit off, baby?” 

Laurel nodded in response, her eyes still closed as she was trying to go to sleep. Dinah moved to get Laurel’s suit off her, careful not to hurt her new injury. The moment she got the suit off, she moved to take off her own. When Dinah got her suit off, she picked up Laurel again and placed them both under the covers. 

Laurel settled into Dinah’s side and Dinah wrapped her arms around her, holding her close. She was making traces on Laurel’s back when her fingers and looked at the injury on her shoulder that was now patched up. She moved her hand to Laurel’s chest to feel her heartbeat, to see that she was still here with her. 

“Songbird, I’m okay I promise.” Laurel sleepily let out, as she placed a kiss on Dinah’s neck. “I will be here whenever you wake up, just go to sleep.”

Dinah took in a deep breath and placed a kiss on the top of Laurel’s head. “I just never want to lose you.”

Laurel looked up to her and smiled, “I will do everything I can to make sure that doesn’t happen D, I promise.”

Dinah responded by giving Laurel a quick kiss and closing her eyes to try to let sleep take her. Laurel sighed and closed her eyes as well to go to sleep.

Dinah knew they would have to talk about what they would do to make sure nothing like this happens again, but for now Laurel was here with her, safe in her arms and that’s all that mattered.


End file.
